


mibuchi reo has no functional sense of peril

by brites



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, hes so scary you have to humble him sometimes, there arent enough akashi sickfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brites/pseuds/brites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Reo were on one of those nature documentaries, he would be the very stupid gazelle who prances up to the lion when it's guard is down because it assumes it's too distracted to eat him. That gazelle would then, predictably, be bitten in half; likewise, Akashi is going to murder him, probably.</p><p>That doesn't change the fact that it's Sei-chan currently struggling not to lose his lunch at the base of a public toilet; and Reo is, unfortunately, a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mibuchi reo has no functional sense of peril

To say that Akashi Seijuurou did not handle illness well was an understatement.

It was like calling a house on a fire a bit of “bad luck”, or saying that getting your arm eaten off by an alligator while kayaking in Australia made for an “unpleasant vacation”. _Obviously_ ; these all are conclusions anyone could come to on their own without much effort, and also ideally not things you'd want to test out in real life.

Anyone who knew him knew that sick Akashi was about as dangerous as a burning house or a very hungry alligator. Perhaps a sick Akashi was even more lethal than either of these two, or even both of them combined. If you looked at him wrong, he would kill you. If you dared boss him around, he would kill you. And god help the pathetic soul who should venture to ask an ill Akashi if he was feeling alright.

On this particular day, Akashi was very obviously not feeling alright. None of his Rakuzan teammates were stupid enough to say anything about it.

“It'd be as good as signing your own death warrant,” Nebuya had commented, trying very hard to avoid looking over to where the captain was standing (swaying slightly on his feet) across the court. “They'd probably never find your body. You'd get dumped in the Arctic somewhere -- dropped down an ice crevasse, and no one would ever see you again. Akashi could do it, too. Hell, he'd probably do it himself.”

He wasn't wrong, and Rakuzan’s three Uncrowned Kings valued their lives, thank you very much.

It had begun when Akashi, looking unusually pale and sweating like a fountain, had stepped into practice that day. Aside from the obvious changes in appearance, he hadn't seemed any stranger than usual; not when he bossed around the first-stringers, the same terrifying force he always was. When he scolded Hayama for a particularly reckless dribble move, it was easy (and safe) for everyone to pretend that there was nothing wrong.

But they had eyes; and they had consciences. As Akashi visibly weakened, growing more and more haggard looking as practice progressed, his teammates concern began to spike.

Reo, in particular, kept a close watch on Sei-chan that afternoon. It was easy to pick up on a lot of little things Akashi seemed to be trying to hide (and was hiding well); a hand hovering over his abdomen for a second too long, a pained grimace crossing his face, the way he seemed unwilling to stay in one place for too long. Maybe they were all overreacting, and Akashi acting strangely was just another oddity that came with having a member of the Generation of Miracles on your team -- they didn't make a handbook for this stuff, after all, though at this point Reo was sure he could write a full guide to the _Care and Feeding of Sei-Chan_ alone.

Or maybe -- possibly -- Akashi was sick.

As honorary “big sister” of the team, Reo took care of his fellow teammates. He wouldn't quite call himself and Akashi friends, but he figured they were as close as Akashi knew how to be. He _worried_ about his friends.

So, when Akashi suddenly rose from the bench and very abruptly excused himself from practice, Reo went after him.

Following Akashi was harder than it seemed; he had shorter legs, but the first year moved fast. It spoke as a testament to just how off Akashi was that he didn't notice himself being followed; or, if he did (he probably did), he didn't say anything. As soon as he was out of sight of the gym, Reo noted, both slender hands came to press against his stomach. He practically clutched it as he power-walked to the restroom, breezing through the door and allowing it to swing shut behind him without a glance as to whether anyone else could be out there. Sei-chan was paranoid; at times, overly so. This was not normal.

Covertly, Reo crept up next to the door and pressed his ear to the wall, praying that no reasonably alarmed stranger might come across him in the moment. For a few seconds, all was silent; then he heard the sound of a cough that cut itself off with a short gag.

He didn't waste anymore time thinking about his impending demise at the hand of pissed off freshman; he swept through the door so fast that his shoes may as well have been on fire.

His heart sunk -- though somehow he wasn't surprised -- to find Akashi on his hands and knees at the base of a toilet.

He clicked his tongue, natural maternal instincts propelling him right up behind the ill boy. “Oh, Sei-chan…”

Akashi did not seem surprised to hear him. “Go away.”

“Sei-chan, you're ill.”

“Leave me, Reo. That's an order.”

On any good day, as well as most of his bad ones, orders from Akashi were Not To Be Ignored. Today was a very, very bad day for Akashi Seijuurou.

Reo was either feeling very brave or very stupid; as he knelt down next to the ailing boy, the back of his hand coming to rest on his forehead, he was unsurprised to find that Akashi was burning. “Poor Sei-chan,” he muttered again. Akashi was worryingly unresponsive, save for pressing a hand tight over his mouth and leaning forward towards the bowl. One glance told Reo that he hadn't been sick yet; but he was definitely going to be.

How long had Akashi been hiding his illness? Had he woken up feeling awful, yet pushed himself through an entire day of school and practice? Had he suffered the entire time? _Had he even thrown up before this?_

“No.” Akashi’s answer was short, clipped, and Reo realized with surprise that he'd said that last question out loud. The boy was shuddering slightly, suppressed tremors rocking his frame; he looked very small. Reo suddenly had the urge to pull his often-terrifying kouhai into his lap. And stroke his hair too, maybe, but that was just because Reo had always been fascinated by the brightly colored silkiness of Akashi’s locks.

He settled for running a hand smoothly down his spine; this action forced another gag out of Akashi, try as he did to suppress it. Reo made a sympathetic cooing noise, attempting to coax the boy’s hand away from his mouth.

“If you're going to be sick, you'll be sick, Sei-chan,” he urged. “No point trying to stop it.”

“I am not about to be sick,” Akashi stated resolutely. He proved this in the next second by letting out a harsh gag and promptly doubling forward over the toilet, emptying his lunch with a sickening splash.

Reo raised a thin eyebrow, but continued to stroke Akashi’s back nevertheless. By the time he was done, Akashi was trembling forcefully; he let out a sick burp before leaning back from the toilet. A mixture of fever and exhaustion promptly overbalanced him, and he wound up toppling right into Reo’s arms.

“Easy, now.” The shooting guard stroked Akashi gently, rocking him in his arms and finally threading fingers through his hair. It felt as soft as he'd imagined; Akashi let out a light sigh at the feeling of Reo’s nails against his scalp, and unconsciously or not Reo realized that was even relaxing into the comforting touch. They stayed like that for a few moments, Akashi docile and Reo cooing and rocking. Suddenly, Akashi belched again before promptly wrenching around and unloading another stream of vomit into the toilet.

When he finished the second time, he seemed hesitant to return to Reo’s arms; so the older boy insisted, reaching out to him and letting out a disappointed whimper when he tried to refuse. Finally -- more out of exhaustion than anything else, probably -- Akashi relented.

“How long have you been sick, Sei-chan?”

“Since this morning. I've felt ill all day long, but the nausea only got really terrible during practice. I knew I was going to --” Akashi cut himself off, crinkling his nose; Reo’s head bobbed in understanding.

“You need to take better care of yourself when you're sick,” he remarked, and Akashi shot him a cool glare. _There's the old Sei-chan._

“For some people it is not as easy as simply taking a day off whenever they have a temperature or they feel a bit _‘off’_. You should understand that, Reo. If hard work -- _ulp_.”

Akashi cut himself off again with a gag, before leaning over and puking once more into the toilet. Reo flushed it down, wincing in sympathy the boy slumped into his arms once more.

Akashi's stomach felt tight and cramped when Reo’s hand glanced over it; there was an uneasy gurgling noise that filled the air around them, and Reo winced in sympathy.

“Sei-chan,” he said at last, once a good fifteen minutes had passed without Akashi being sick again, “I’ve got some stomach medicine back in my dorm, and some fever reducers. I would like to take you back to your room, first, and then go find it so you'll be able to feel better. You'll let me do that, won't you?”

Akashi looked hesitant for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth between the door, the toilet, and Reo. Reo knew for a fact that Akashi had a private bathroom in his dorm, because he was very rich and life was unfair; he assumed the younger boy was worried about getting sick again along the way.

It didn't happen often, but on this rare instance, Reo was incorrect.

“You can't let them see me,” Akashi said at last, and it took a second to dawn on Reo that he means the rest of the team. Hayama, Nebuya, even Mayuzumi -- he did not want to appear weak in front of them.

The concern was so cute that Reo couldn't resist the urge to press a light kiss against the side of Sei-chan’s temple. His skin still burned under his lips; Akashi was so out of it that he barely even reacted, save turning his head a bit and looking up at Reo with fever-bright eyes.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Reo muttered; and Akashi, while not seeming completely placated, nevertheless let out a soft sigh of content before burying his face against Reo’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in my drabble series, but it isn't really that freaky?? I wanted to post it individually, but I definitely won't on my main, so here it is anyway.


End file.
